


Brothers and Their Offenses

by Jathis



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen, Past Abuse, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Treavor has thoughts about his brothers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers and Their Offenses

His brothers were still alive. The very idea left a conflicted feeling bubbling inside of his chest and Treavor Pendleton found himself drinking more than he usually did, struggling to come to terms with it all as he sat alone in his room, staring at the ceiling above his bed.

It had been hard asking Corvo to deal with his brothers, despite everything that they had done to him in his life. The crib and the snakes…the hunting trips…the wines tainted with poison… All of it his brothers’ way of trying to kill him or at the very least make him wish he had never been born. The twins with their scarred thumbs and similar features…they always saw him as the outsider of the family.

And yet he had still mourned for them when Corvo returned from his mission at the Golden Cat and he found himself hating the masked man as he stepped off of Samuel’s boat and removed his mask. He had snapped at the man, refusing to speak to him as he drank himself into a stupor that lasted a few days after the events at the Golden Cat.

But now things were different. With his brother’s dead; Treavor was now the owner of the silver mines that they had run with the use of slave labor. He had received word from one of the overseers about the purchase of several new slaves. Two of the slaves were twins, shaved bald and with their tongues missing.

They had scars on their thumbs from a surgery done seemingly at birth.

Treavor frowned to himself as he sat up, opening his suitcase. His brothers were alive. It didn’t matter really that were now miserable, forced to labor and suffer as their slaves did. What mattered was that they were _alive_ and Treavor had the chance to see them again whenever he wished.

Taking up an ingot of gold; Treavor got up and climbed the stairs to Corvo’s room up in the attic, setting it down with a letter beside the masked man’s bed. He could have easily killed his brothers but he chose not to. Treavor didn’t know why Corvo had spared them but he didn’t want to think about it for too long.

Maybe he would go see them in a year or two…perhaps he would even find the ability to forgive them for what they did to him all those years. Or maybe he would continue to pretend not to know them; forcing them to labor on in muted silence for the rest of their lives.


End file.
